


Ripe old age

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Draco is having a minor freak out about growing old but Harry thinks it's awesome.





	Ripe old age

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)

Harry poked his head into the bathroom. “Hey love, I thought you were getting in the shower?”

“This is as far as I got.” Draco, wearing only his pyjama bottoms, poked at his belly with a frown. “When did I get so fat?”

Rolling his eyes, Harry hugged Draco from behind and rocked them gently, eyeing their reflections with a wide smile. “I don’t know, but I like it.” His hands squeezed and stroked the soft flesh of Draco’s belly, and down over his cock. “I like all of you.” His lips brushed the smooth edge of Draco’s shoulder.

“You stop!” Draco whined, tilting his head so Harry could reach more of his neck. “I used to be trim and firm and now I’m old and fat.”

“You could join me at the Auror Training Center if you wanted…” Harry suggested yet again. Draco’s scrunched up nose was answer enough. “Or you could accept that this is how you are and it’s fine.”

“It’s not fine. I don’t feel fine.”

“Are you sure? You feel fine to me.” Harry’s hand slipped under Draco’s waistband to stroke lightly over his cock.

“We’re not doing this right now.”

“Mmm… I think we are…” Harry’s hand moved slowly, even when Draco’s cock responded with a light twitch. As he hardened, Harry sped up his strokes.

Draco closed his eyes and leaned into Harry. “You are utterly ridiculous.” 

“You’re just in a snit because we’re having a big birthday this year.” He pushed the pyjamas down Draco’s thighs. Draco shimmied lightly so they fell around his ankles, then kicked them aside and stroked himself until Harry’s hand found him again. “Worried about turning - “

“Don’t! Just don’t say it!” He sighed heavily, “I just thought I’d be aging a little better than this.” 

“You’re aging perfectly!” Harry grinned at their reflection, his hand still moving steadily over Draco’s cock. He nuzzled into Draco’s hair, murmuring, “You think a little grey in my hair, a few wrinkles around our eyes means we aren’t attractive anymore?”

“I just remember…” Draco’s breath hitched at the tight squeeze of Harry’s hand around his cock. “When we were so young…”

Harry hummed happily into Draco’s neck. “I remember that too. I think about it all the time. Our bodies entwined, making love under the stars…”

“Ew, don’t call it that.”

“And I remember all those whispered promises of forever, of growing old together.” Harry ground his hips against Draco’s arse and he nipped lightly at Draco’s shoulder. “I see these little wrinkles, my grey hair, your soft body… all if it is us growing old together, Draco.” 

At Draco’s frown, Harry turned him around so he wasn’t staring at the mirror. He urged Draco up onto the counter. Standing between Draco’s legs, Harry resumed his stroking. “There was a time I thought I’d never grow old at all. And then worried I’d never find someone to grow old with. And here we are. Growing old together.” 

Harry’s lips skimmed up Draco’s neck to nip gently at his jaw. “I see us, and how different we are now, and it’s beautiful. Perfect. Exactly what I always wanted. With you.” His hand gripped Draco’s hip while his other sped up over Draco’s cock. 

Draco’s legs came around Harry’s hips to draw him in close. He rested their foreheads together and sighed, “Oh love…” His hands coasted up Harry’s back and into his hair, tilting his head for a kiss. “Potter, you sap…” 

“You love it,” Harry whispered, a smile breaking their kiss. “Merlin, how I love you…” he sighed against Draco’s neck. 

“Yes… Harry… almost…” His hand tugged at Harry’s hair, pulling his head up for another deep kiss. His mouth moved viciously over Harry’s, nipping and sucking on his lips. Harry enjoyed the tight squeeze of Draco’s legs around his hips. “ _Yes_...” Draco groaned as his orgasm crested with a quiet intensity. He gripped Harry’s wrist, slowing his motions as they relaxed against each other.

The held quiet for a few seconds, Harry nuzzling along Draco’s cheek. Harry hummed happily and said, “You know what we haven’t done in a while?”

“I’m not showering with you.” Draco pushed Harry gently so he had room to hop off the counter. He looked for his wand to vanish the come, more out of habit than necessity as he was getting a shower in mere minutes.

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun!” Harry hugged him lightly and rolled his hips against Draco. “I’ll let you hog the hot water if you suck me off.”

Draco laughed and pushed Harry off him. “We’re too old to be fooling around in a shower.”

“Excuse you but we are never going to be too old for that.” Harry slapped Draco on the arse, “Let’s go, sweet cheeks. You owe me one.”

“Fine,” Draco said with an eye roll, “but you’re conjuring me a stool because I’m not kneeling on the shower floor.”

“Fair enough.”


End file.
